


Marea Reluciente

by AMgreq



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, mermaid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMgreq/pseuds/AMgreq
Summary: Con el paso de los siglos la Tierra se ha ido inundando y las personas cada vez se amontonan a pequeñas islas que disminuyen en cada luna llena. Craig es uno de ellos, con mala suerte por estar en la orilla a punto de hundirse con su familia, pero un día logra ver a la lejanía una sombra de gran tamaño que solamente podía traerle dos alternativas: O lo salvaba y lograba vivir en la parte alta, o lo condenaba y terminaba de hundirlo en una fosa sin salida.[Tweek x Craig]
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. La Marea sube

Craig despertó más temprano que de costumbre ese día, la serie de pesadillas recurrentes le habían orillado al insomnio las últimas semanas. Solo veía ola tras ola, se sumergía y la luna se distorsionaba con el movimiento del agua, sentía la temperatura congelar sus extremidades, el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Cuando estaba al borde del ahogamiento se despertaba.

Con un movimiento rápido levantó el torso de su colchón desgastado y miró hacía la ventana que le otorgaba una vista penumbrosa de la madrugada. Sin embargo los pocos rayos solares que salían eran reflejados en la tranquila marea del mar, demasiado sospechoso cuando era el primer día de luna llena del año. Exhaló agotado.

Sucedía siempre en el mes de abril, que por tres noches la luna menguante se completaba y elevaba las mareas, provocando que la tierra se inunde todavía más.

Craig apostaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para quedar sumergido en el fondo del agua, su casa ya era una de las zonas bajas de la isla cuando años antes debía recorrer esquinas completas para llegar a la costa.

Revisó la hora. Cinco y media de la mañana, salió de su habitación y se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada para medir con la vista la lejanía del agua a su hogar, todo estaba bien por el momento, quedaban varios metros de arena seca separándolos.

Comenzó su día siguiendo su rutina de las mañanas, después llegó a la casa de su amigo Token y se paró frente de su ventana.

—¡Ya amaneció! —Le gritó llevando sus manos por los costados de la boca.

Vio como Token levantaba la cabeza gracias a su cortina mal puesta y volteó a verle somnoliento.

—¡Aún es de noche! —le respondió.

—¡Seis de la mañana en realidad!

—¡Joder! —Razonó— ¡Demasiado tarde!

Token salió disparado de la cama, Craig solo avanzó hasta la puerta de su casa y se sentó en los barandales de madera a esperarlo. Pasaron quince minutos y ambos recorrieron algunas calles para llegar a la pequeña construcción de cemento que se utilizaba todavía para dar algunas clases de conocimiento básico. Las calles llenas de arena ya comenzaban a agitarse con el paso de las personas, eran tan estrechas que solo se podían cruzar en bicicleta o a pie, así que se concurrían muy rápido. A pesar de los cuerpos pesados y apresurados a su destino, ellos lograron abrirse camino.

—Debes de tener cuidado Craig, la marea ha estado subiendo estrepitosamente estos últimos años.

Él le miró preocupado.

—No creo que llegue a mi casa en tres días...

—No, pero el próximo año tal vez si, ¿Entiendes? Deben mudarse al centro.

—Toda la zona céntrica y alta es muy cara. No tenemos dinero para eso, no todos somos ricos Token —Evitó que su voz tiemble por la preocupación, y en cambio rio entre dientes para aliviar la conversación.

El moreno hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

—Pues busca otro trabajo y ahorra más dinero.

—¡Agh! —Gruñó— ¿Y en qué tiempo? Tengo tres trabajos de medio turno y debo asistir a esta basura de clases. El día solo tiene veinticuatro horas, amigo.

—Bien, tienes razón. —Token negó con una pequeña sonrisa— Pero aún necesitas otro empleo amigo. Ya no puedes esperar más tiempo en esa casa.

Craig se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había reducido sus horas de sueño para llevar el ritmo apresurado de su día a día y aun así no le alcanzaba para arreglar sus problemas. Incluso la familia de Token estaba pasando por dificultades esos últimos meses porque las especies marinas estaban muriendo. Solo vivía en las partes altas porque cuando compraron la casa aún tenían el dinero para hacerlo, ahora se especializaban en el cultivo exclusivo.

—Entonces dame trabajo en el negocio de tu familia.

—Uhm —Token frunció su ceño— Hay recorte de personal otra vez, aunque le ruegue a mi padre no te dará trabajo.

—Mierda —susurró Craig.

—Mierda —repitió Token.

Luego se sonrieron, acostumbrados al estado actual de sus vidas.

Ellos siempre fueron los pocos afortunados de contar con un pedazo de suelo y ahí cultivaban algunos vegetales que lograban crecer. Casi todos sembraban tomates, chiles, papás y frijoles, otros con más suerte (espacio) tenían limones, naranjas, cocos y sandías. Los del centro lograban cultivar en invernaderos algunas manzanas, duraznos y fresas, eran tan escasos que comprarlas ya era un lujo. La familia de Token a eso se dedicaba ahora, siempre estaban buscando algún mercado el cual explotar y así mantener su estilo de vida; aunque inicialmente esa razón fue la que llevó a las personas corriendo a los rincones como ratas temerosas de morir ahogadas.

Ellos nacieron sin conocer cómo era la vida antes del gran diluvio, cuando tenían nueve años, en sus clases de historia les explicaron que antes la vida humana no era así, sino que 260 años atrás los países comenzaron a desaparecer bajo el agua, especies morían por las condiciones meteorológicas y vidas endémicas de plantas comenzaron a extinguirse. Desde pequeños vieron como algunos de sus amigos tuvieron que abandonar sus hogares para vivir en botes en medio del mar, los lujos tecnológicos se volvieron exclusivos, familias enteras murieron ahogadas por no poder conseguir un rincón en los barcos que zarpaban repletos de gente y eso cada año se repetía. Además, el peligro de vivir en barcos también abarcaba que la guerra los confundiera como flotas enemigas.

Craig no quería vivir en esos botes, ahí no podía tener mascotas ni cultivos, ni siquiera una cama propia. Podía bromear con Token pero solo ocultaba el estrés de perder su vida en tierra firme. Mantener a Tricia en tierra firme era por el momento su mayor meta a alcanzar, la vida en la orilla del mar era todo lo que conocían y quería que permaneciera viviendo así hasta el final.

Después de caminar un poco más entraron a su aula. Ahí ya estaba Clyde junto a Kyle y Stan rodeando a un rubio en llanto, cuando los vieron llegar les invitaron a unirse. Parecía que era turno de Butters para marcharse en bote en los próximos días.

—No quiero, no quiero... Juro que no quiero irme a medio del mar. Le tengo miedo al océano, me mareo con facilidad, ni siquiera estamos seguros de alcanzar algún lugar en el barco de mañana...

—Vamos Butters, sé que es difícil pero debes esforzarte, por tu madre... No creo que a ella le guste verte así, hizo lo más que pudo a pesar de ya no poder caminar.

—¡Por eso mismo Kyle! Estuve ahorrando por años junto a papá y ni así pudimos comprar una jodida casa en el centro. Mi madre se destrozaría si vive entre tablas mohosas, sabrá que nuestros esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada.

Se vieron entre ellos sin saber que decir. Las despedidas eran iguales todos los años, siempre se iban las personas de las costas y era duro para todos cuando eso pasaba. Aún si intentaran apoyarlo, no podían, apenas tenían espacio en sus hogares para ellos, incluso el dinero era difícil de conseguir esos últimos días.

—Tienes que ser fuerte... —dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada.

En cambio Stan, observaba nada más, solamente le quedaba Kyle a su lado, despedirse de Butters era lo peor que le pudo pasar ese año.

—Pasen todos, las clases van a comenzar —su profesora entró al aula— Leopold Stoch, te buscan en la entrada tus padres, ya te puedes ir.

El salón silencioso pudo presenciar como el rubio se rompía en su asiento, pasaba el dorso de sus brazos por la cara para secar las lágrimas. Cómo tradición, todos sus compañeros se levantaron y lo rodearon para abrazarlo, sus amigos más cercanos le daban obsequios para que lleve a bordo; normalmente frutas y macetas.

Charlotte, la tímida compañera de cabello corto y chocolatoso le extendió un pequeño cactus, en ese tiempo, uno transmitía los mejores deseos que se podían dar: El anhelado _páramo_ extinto, era la estabilidad en sus vidas arrastradas por las corrientes.

Además, un cactus era difícil de cultivar por las especies casi inexistentes, por lo tanto era excesivamente costoso. Regalar uno era casi una confesión de amor.

Leopold no pudo aguantar más y sosteniendo sus obsequios, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se hincó al suelo, permitiéndose desplomar y aceptar su nueva vida lejos de sus amigos.

Clyde, el sentimental del grupo rompió en llanto con él y lo rodeó en un abrazo como abrigo contra el frío.

—Diecisiete... —murmuró Token— con Butters ya son diecisiete de nuestro salón que se van.

Craig asintió apretando el puño, bloqueando esos recuerdos tormentosos que lo invadían cuando se quedaba tranquilo sin nada que hacer. Inmediatamente se acercó a ambos chicos en el suelo para desviar su tren de pensamientos.

Apretó la mandíbula, verlos así le removía el pecho y la impotencia le provocaba las lágrimas. Apretando los ojos fuertemente también los rodeó con un abrazo para reconfortar a su amigo que se iba, pensando en todas sus pérdidas.

Por Jimmy.

Por Bebe.

Por Cartman.

Por Kenneth.

Por todos los desaparecidos...

Después de la despedida la maestra exhaló deprimida y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra de enfrente.

El calentamiento global y las consecuencias en los polos.

* * *

Craig apresuró su carrera cuando salió de clases y apenas logró llegar a su media jornada en la panadería del centro. Pertenecía a dos familias asociadas, los Broflovski y los Testaburguer.

—Craig —le saludó la chica— Por poco llegas tarde, ¿De qué quería hablar la profesora que tardo tanto?

—Calificaciones —contestó sin aliento, regulando su respiración después de correr— Parece que reprobaré.

—Mierda Craig.

—No importa, la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo, no la necesito.

—Cuando tengas veinticinco la necesitarás, así que esfuérzate.

—Ni siquiera creo que eso importe, la marea sube diez metros cada año, en unos quince años no habrá tierra que poblar, así que la escuela no sirve.

Wendy soltó una risa corta por su respuesta.

—Que pesimista.

—Realista —corrigió— ¿Qué tarea hay para hoy?

—Faltó un panadero, ¿Crees poder cubrir su puesto?

Craig entró a la cocina y se colocó el mandil. Cuando cubría el puesto de los panaderos que faltaban era cuando la paga era más alta, si pudiera le gustaría tener el puesto definitivamente, pero no tenía tiempo para una jornada completa.

Al final de su turno la señora Sheila le obsequió una bolsa con panes horneados ese mismo día como pago adicional.

El día siguió avanzando sin considerar el cansancio que cargaba ante su agitado día, a las nueve de la noche, en su última jornada del día —donde transportaba costales de fertilizantes—, en medio del brillo de la marea, alcanzó a observar como algo brincaba a pesar de la distancia. Parecía enorme, casi como un pescado de la suerte, últimamente no encontrabas uno de su tamaño por la costa, todos habían migrado a lugares libres de la infestación humana, el cual no existía.

Si acaso los pescados estaban volviendo serían excelentes noticias para la familia de Token. Por fin resurgirá su negocio al borde la quiebra y podría solicitar un empleo más que lo ayudase a recaudar el dinero que necesitaba.

—¿Viste eso? —escuchó, era otro compañero de trabajo apuntando a la misma dirección que Craig veía.

No se percató que detuvo el movimiento de una fila entera, tampoco parecía un problema serio debido a que todos lo habían hecho solo observando el agua agitarse por dónde cruzaba el pescado.

—Sí, es enorme.

—Si tan solo tuviera un bote lo pescaría por mí mismo, ¿Cuánto crees que me paguen por él? Parecer ser un pez Sierra, no se me ocurre otra especie así de grande.

Pescarlo por sí mismo. Sonaba mejor obtener todas las ganancias por ese pescado que dividirlas con alguien más. Mientras Token no se enterara no habría problemas, Craig era quien necesitaba más ese dinero. Miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo, concluyendo que no era el único con esa idea en la cabeza. No podía ceder.

—Eh... No tengo idea. Tal vez solo sea una rama flotando.

—Por supuesto —El hombre siguió su camino— Puede que ni siquiera sea un pescado, tal vez partes de un barco náufrago. Pobres familias... Espero nunca tener el mismo destino que ellas.

Solamente le escuchó sin decir nada, porque tarde o temprano, todos morían ahogados sin excepción.

Craig volvió a mirar hacia la dirección anterior. La marea estaba tranquila, aquel pescado se había marchado. Pero, pescarlo por sí mismo... Su padre sí tenía un bote, si tenía suerte podría ser una especie comestible. ¿Cuánto le pagarían por un pescado tan grande que se puede incluso ver en la lejanía del mar?

Llevó los últimos costales que le quedaban lo más pronto que pudo y fue corriendo en dirección a su hogar. Llegó a la cocina donde su madre preparaba café, le entregó los panes ahora fríos y buscó apresurado a Thomas.

—¡Padre, padre! —Craig se detuvo en frente— Vi algo cerca de las costas.

El pelirrojo apoyado en su sofá, bajó el periódico del día y miró a su hijo sin una reacción legible.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que contestó, concentrado más en el tibio líquido amargo de la taza.

—¡Es un pescado, es enorme! Si salimos ahora lo alcanzaremos.

—¡Espera Craig! No te entiendo.

Pasó por sus cabellos negros las manos, exasperado. El tiempo valía oro, mientras ellos hablaban en la comodidad de una sala con olor a sal, otra persona debía salir en busca del botín.

—¡No hay tiempo, saquemos el bote!

Craig salió de la casa corriendo hacia el jardín, el bote volteado estaba lleno de verdín y algunos hongos anaranjados decoraban la madera por lo largo de la curvatura. Su padre salió minutos después sin una verdadera prisa.

Pero su entusiasmo era lo de menos, cuando viera de lo que hablaba sabía que habrá valido la pena todo el escándalo que hizo en su casa. No podía dejar de imaginarse al pescado; enorme y gris, esperando que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, lo vendería por kilo y obtendría una gran ganancia. Entonces iría a sus ahorros, y la diferencia para comprar un terreno en la zona central se vería drásticamente reducida. Era su esperanza, su única oportunidad.

Por lo que apresuró a su padre para caminar más rápido y cuando vio la costa su corazón brinco por la anticipación del premio.

Acomodó apresurado las velas, apenas extendiéndolas a la par con el viento de la costa y prepararon el motor para zarpar.

—¿Están la turbina, la bomba de agua, la red?

—Si, si —Contestó impaciente.

—¿No olvidamos nada? ¿Trajimos aceite extra? —Su padre no paraba de revisar los repuestos que cargó consigo. Removía el interior de su bolsa procurando no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle, incluso llevó consigo un salvavidas de emergencias.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no navegaba ni siquiera en la costa del agua, prefería evitar el mar. Entre más lejos mejor.

—Si papá, ¿Podemos salir ya? —arrebató empujando con el pie al muelle para alejarse de la orilla.

Thomas solo rasco su frente afirmando, esperando no haber olvidado nada y que Craig se rindiera respecto a su pesca imaginaria. Ambos sabían que los peces ya no nadaban por esta zona, pero no pudo evitar acompañar a su hijo cuando lo vio tan emocionado.

Por lo que pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos en medio del mar, con la red extendida y la atención a cualquier movimiento. Pero no había pasado nada. Era media noche y Thomas ya tenía sueño.

—Hijo —le llamó despacio— Oye hijo, vayamos a casa, hay un poco de frío aquí y estoy cansado, mañana debemos madrugar otra vez.

Craig no despegaba sus ojos del agua reflejando su rostro agotado. El tiempo se agotaba y no pasaba nada, no quería admitir que había perdido el tiempo solamente en una fantasía, se sentía decepcionado después de haberse sentido emocionado.

Suspiró con frustración, sumergiendo sus dedos en el frío agua y agitándolos en forma de espirales.

—Craig, acéptalo, no hay pescados aquí.

—Yo lo vi papá.

—Llevamos una hora y no tenemos tiempo para estar aquí esperando que pase algo. No hay nada.

—¡Te juro que lo vi! —Declaró levantándose del bote— Vi como brincaba y se sumergía, muchos en el trabajo lo vimos, no estoy alucinando, papá.

Thomas exhaló.

—Vamos hijo, siéntate para que podamos irnos.

—Solo un poco más, estoy seguro que aparecerá.

—Ya es luna llena hijo, ni siquiera debimos adentrarnos, no sabemos hasta cuándo el mar estará tranquilo como ahora...

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, el bote se sacudió con las olas que comenzaba a salir. El viento empujó todo, el agua se agitó y Craig perdió un poco el equilibrio, sus piernas lo ayudaron a mantenerse aún de pie en el bote. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte por el susto.

—¡Cuidado Craig! —Thomas intentó atraparlo.

No tuvo tiempo de nada antes de que las olas agitaran con más violencia e hicieran que esta vez, Craig no pudiera mantenerse de pie. Su cuerpo voló por un costado del bote y escuchó a su papá gritar antes de que el mar amortiguara todo ruido fuera del mar.

La caída fue como agujas por todo el cuerpo, entumecía sus brazos y entorpecía las piernas. Hizo su esfuerzo, el punto era salir para estabilizarse y tomar el bote como respaldo, pero al lograr asomar su rostro, incluso por unos segundos al agitar sus brazos por todo lo largo que podía, la marea lo había arrastrado lejos. Ni siquiera los gritos que su padre lanzaba eran audibles.

Volvió a sumergirse cuando otra ola se agitó contra él. Sin poder contenerlo o detenerlo, el agua asfixiaba en su garganta al entrar por la boca y le hacían sentir pesado el pecho. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Acaso era eso? Sin poder oponerse al destino que todos pasaban aunque sea un poco, ahí estaba, recibiendo el último golpe de realidad.

Y es que todos, todos sin excepción alguna morían ahogados.

La corriente lo arrastraba hacia abajo. Solo veía ola tras ola, se sumergía y la luna se distorsionaba con el movimiento del agua, sentía la temperatura congelar sus extremidades, el aire comenzaba a faltarle. No podía salir, eran los últimos segundos antes de la muerte.

Vio los ojos de Tricia reflejados en la luna desfigurada, verdes y radiantes con tintes dorados brillando alrededor de claros cabellos rubios. Lo miraban curiosos y precavidos, no eran los ojos de Tricia, pero ya no podía distinguir si era una simple ilusión o si eran de verdad.

Entonces sus labios sintieron la calidez y nuevamente estaba respirando. Las frías manos lo sostenían por los lados de su cara y aferraba sus uñas negras entre sus cabellos de la misma tonalidad, perdiéndose entre el movimiento del agua. Una lengua se introdujo en su cavidad bucal, invasora pero acogedora. Pausó el ahogamiento sin explicación alguna.

Se separaron, la conciencia volvía poco a poco. Su vista nublada se empezaba a aclarar. Era extraño, pero era verdad: podía respirar bajo el agua.

Observo detalladamente a la criatura frente a él; sus cabellos brillaban como hilos de oro flotando con serenidad con el mar. Un par de gemas glaucas brillaban en su rostro, con labios delgados en forma de corazón y la puntiaguda nariz afilada resaltando en pequeñas pecas rojizas que se perdían con facilidad por el movimiento.

Más allá, estaba la sorpresa. No lo era tanto el que haya alguien en medio de la noche y en medio del mar, sino que era esa figura narrada en leyendas antiguas, con los dedos unidos por escamas traslúcidas y garras largas junto con una larga aleta en donde debía tener las piernas.

Era completamente verde, incluso su piel se tornaba de ese tono en zonas donde las escamas se asomaban. El chico rubio —después de examinarlo también— le sonrió con curiosidad y nerviosismo. Sus labios se separan un poco, pero inmediatamente los vuelve a unir sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Eh... —Ese fue Craig, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al poder hablar también. Cubrió su boca incrédulo, parpadeando con velocidad ante la sorpresa. Podía abrir la boca, el agua parecía fluir dentro, pero no lo ahogaba, no atentaba.

La sirena frente a él soltó una pequeña risa muda, solo agitando sus hombros con los labios curvos en una sonrisa.

Era justo como relataban algunos mitos antiguos. Una sirena era majestuosa en belleza física, solo con mirar esa pequeña acción había quedado alucinado.

—Tweek —murmuró con suavidad— no viste a ninguna sirena aquí si te preguntan, ¿Entendido?

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Craig intentó acercarse— que yo pudiera respirar...

La sirena levantó una ceja, ignoró su cuestionamiento para continuar con sus instrucciones, su voz era cristalina como un hechizo y sonaba como el canto de perdición.

—No existen las sirenas, ¿De acuerdo? No viste nada aquí bajo el agua. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre mí.

Craig quería seguir hablando, no todos los días alguien encuentra una verdadera sirena. Pero Tweek no lo dejó, simplemente se acercó y tomando sus piernas lo elevó hasta salir del agua. El tiempo se había acabado.

El viento volvió a golpear su cara y extendiendo los brazos por inercia logro sostener un salvavidas flotando cerca de él.

—¡Craig, no te sueltes! —Su padre gritó, dejando en evidencia lo preocupado que estaba— ¡Vamos hijo, por favor!

Las súplicas lo hicieron voltear a verlo por unos instantes. Estaba devastado a pesar de ser solo unos cuantos minutos perdido en el mar, su ropa completamente mojada, el bote sacudiéndose por el movimiento.

Las olas por alguna razón se apaciguaron lo suficiente para que Thomas pudiera subir a Craig de vuelta al barco y se comenzaron a alejar del lugar sin dudarlo.

Todavía era increíble, tomó con firmeza la madera del bote y miró hacia atrás, buscando una última vez a la criatura que lo había salvado.

Una melena rubia salió, lo suficiente para sacar sus ojos resplandecientes.

El corazón de Craig comenzó a acelerarse al caer en cuenta que realmente nada había sido un sueño.

—Tweek —susurró. Él existía.

Las sirenas de verdad existían.

Y esa sirena le había salvado la vida.

**_Páramo: Terreno llano, yermo, desabrigado, y generalmente elevado._ **

**_Esto es un regalo navideño uwu_ **


	2. La Marea Baja

Aunque quiso decirle a su padre lo que había sucedido, no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. La preocupación y temor de Thomas se volvieron enojo, después en tristeza y terminó contándole a su madre. La situación concluyó en un fuerte castigo.

Podía admitir que era molesto, pero después de una noche desvelando se dio cuenta que sus padres tenían razón. No era para menos, su hijo pudo morir por una necedad y ni siquiera estaría vivo sino fuera por esa sirena que salió de la nada.

Tweek.

Así dijo que se llamaba. Todavía recordaba sus enormes ojos coloridos y la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos. Era mágico, deseaba volver a encontrarlo, le quería agradecer pero sería una verdadera locura si volvía a salir en bote hasta allá, sus padres creerían que perdió la cordura. Era el segundo día de luna llena, desde lejos podía observar que las olas eran agresivas y enormes. Cualquiera que zarpara no volvería a pisar tierra nunca más.

Ya lo había comprobado antes de salir en la mañana de su casa, ya no podía respirar bajo el agua.

Esa mañana su rutina tuvo un ligero cambio cuando se detuvo a mirar como el enorme barco se alejaba de la isla, estaba con Token viéndolo desde un punto alto. Cuando un bote llegaba a la costa muchas personas se juntaban a observar, despedirse, comprar. Se tardaba horas para lograr salir de esa multitud y ocurrían varios robos ante la cercanía entre las personas. Ellos preferían solo observar desde lejos.

Se cuestionaba si alguna persona que vivía en el mar tenía conocimientos sobre la existencia de seres mágicos como Tweek. Ellos no podían comunicarse con nadie fuera del barco, sabía que no volverían a saber nada de Butters en sus vidas, ni siquiera de ese barco. Pero ahora sentía verdadera curiosidad por montar uno y escuchar las anécdotas de la gente que vivía ahí. Solo eso quería, después regresaría a su vida en las costas.

El único problema era que una vez arriba jamás volvías a bajar.

Y la situación lo tenía realmente abatido, ¿Qué podía hacer para volverlo a encontrar?

¿Solamente lanzarse al mar y esperar a ser rescatado una vez más? Las probabilidades de que ese plan funcione eran pocas y no quería correr el riesgo.

Su día fue igual al anterior, incluso volvieron a presenciar al pescado asomándose con un salto. Solo que Craig ya sabía que realmente se trataba de una sirena.

Esa noche saliendo de su trabajo decidió desviarse. Los puertos se encontraban vacíos por lo inestable que se volvía el mar en esas horas cuando la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor. Se sentía como un idiota por insistir, seguramente cualquiera que lo viera parado ahí pensaría lo mismo. Un poco de vergüenza subió a su rostro.

Ignorando ese malestar, caminó decidido por el viejo muelle de madera hasta el final, mirando fijamente el mar y llevando sus manos a la altura de la boca gritó:

—¡Quiero volver a verte, Tweek!

Escuchó un ligero eco que se opacaba por el ruidoso océano, pero aparte de eso, nada más sonaba. Quiso encontrarlo entre las oscuras sombras del mar nocturno, incluso si se agitaba esperaba poder encontrar algo, pero pasando los minutos supuso que no lo encontraría. Volver a zarpar en bote comenzaba a ser la mejor opción para volverlo a ver.

Se sentó en la húmeda madera, aunque quisiera cumplir con ese plan su padre se lo impediría. Estaba castigado para empezar. Guardó su rostro entre los brazos, esperaría unos minutos en lo que volvía a recobrar los estribos antes de volver a casa.

Mientras tanto, su inaudible grito para ese punto había atraído la atención de Tweek, porque escuchó su nombre y lo confundió al ver qué fue desde una isla. Se asomó apenas por las olas lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto. En cambio, él pudo ver cómo se levantaba un chico y comenzaba a alejarse. Era ese que cayó ayer al mar, a quien salvó por su debilidad de no poder ignorarlo.

Un temor subió por su columna, había sido descubierto y esperaba no ser otra sirena descrita en las historias de los humanos. Nunca había sido atrapada ninguna, pero la precaución no podía faltar cuando han sido vistas y buscadas años atrás. Afortunadamente solo eran eso, un mito.

Lo vio alejarse hasta la costa, dando pequeños vistazos al abasto mar salvaje, Tweek se ocultaba entre las olas con éxito.

Cuando ya no pudo ver más su silueta se volvió a hundir.

Craig volvió a su casa después de eso sin decirle a nadie dónde estuvo los últimos treinta minutos. Su madre se alegró de verlo porque eso significaba que no subió al bote otra vez. Tricia que estaba en la cocina junto a Laura, recibió los panes para dejarlos en la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba persiguiendo a su hermano. Enseguida se lanzó sobre la cama de su hermano.

—¿Viste a la sirena? —Cuestionó con una sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro de su hermano, ella dejó de hacerlo.

—No, pero la vi desde lejos saltando en el mar.

La pelirroja solo frunció los labios con la misma decepción de su hermano y se giró boca arriba para observar el grisáceo techo de cemento.

—Quisiera ver una también, dicen que las sirenas cantan bonito.

Craig sonrió con su comentario, recordando como sonaba la voz de Tweek al decir su nombre. Los mitos podrían ser reales.

—Tal vez viva por aquí. Ayer y hoy estuvo en el mismo lugar, ¿No es así? —Tricia se levantó de la cama y tomó al pequeño cuyo de su jaula— Deberías ir a buscarlo cuando pase la luna llena.

Él asintió ante las palabras de su hermana, acercándose para acariciar también a Stripe. Aunque no estaba seguro que estuviera ahí cuando el mar deje de subir, porque nunca antes lo había visto saltar como los últimos días.

Los dos fueron a dormir después la cena con sus padres y cuando amaneció, Craig pudo observar desde su ventana el agua a unos metros de su casa. Tembló en su cama, parecía que el mar subió más de tres metros esa noche.

Saliendo con prisa, observó a su padre en la entrada de la casa, ambos se miraron con la misma preocupación en la cara.

—¿Que vamos a hacer papá? —intentó que su voz no temblara mientas le hablaba.

—No nos inundaremos aún, de eso estoy seguro. Pero debemos apresurarnos todavía más —Thomas tampoco se veía bien mientras hablaba, se acomodó su abrigo y bajó las pequeñas escaleras delanteras— Iré al mercado, veré si hay algún puesto disponible de madrugada.

—Yo también iré —Aseguró detrás de él y corriendo a su lado, su padre giró a verle y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

—No, tú debes dormir Craig, déjame a mi esto. Si llega a pasar algo, uno de los dos debe tener fuerzas para ayudar a tu mamá y a Tricia.

Desvió la mirada hacia el mar detrás de su padre ante la respuesta, si acaso habían doce metros separándolos era mucho. Pero se negaba a ceder tan rápido, no cuando estaban al borde de subir a un barco de mala muerte. Él no quería acabar como todos los demás, rechazaba el destino común de ahogarse hasta la muerte. Quería envejecer entre la arena seca junto a su familia, morir enterrado en arena seca y no percatarse que sus restos flotarían en las corrientes cuando alcance su tumba el mar.

—Prométeme eso Craig —lo escuchó decir— Vamos hijo, por favor.

Apretando los dientes, cerrando los puños, mirando hacia el suelo sin poder hacer nada, asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Su papá pareció aliviarse al verlo y se marchó al mercado con la esperanza de que su hijo fuera a clases.

Craig no tuvo otra opción más que obedecerlo, así que fue en busca de Token como marcaba su rutina.

Así fue como siguió algunos días, nada cambiaba y eso era peor. Sentía los párpados pesados por el cansancio y no estaba llegando hacia ningún lado. Pasó una semana, la luna volvió a ser menguante. Su casa estaba a solo siete metros del mar ahora, la escuela parecía estar reprobada y el dinero todavía le seguía haciendo falta. Eran muchas malas noticias juntas, lo único que podía rescatar de todo era que el mar volvió a la tranquilidad y al fin podía navegar por las mismas zonas donde lo vio la última vez.

Siguió el mismo procedimiento, revisó sus repuestos, acomodó apresurado las velas, apenas extendiéndolas a la par con el viento de la costa y preparó el motor para zarpar. Después con una patada se alejó del muelle hasta mar adentro.

Observó como se iba alejando, todo iba disminuyendo de tamaño y en cambio su entorno se volvió completamente el mar, por dónde sea que mirase.

Tragó duro ante los nervios, sus manos se congelaban por la frialdad de la noche. Apretó con fuerza la madera dándole vistazos rápidos al agua. No veía nada.

—¿Tweek? —Le preguntó al mar— ¿Estás ahí?

Lo único que escuchaba era el ronroneo del motor y las olas chocando con el bote. No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista para saber que nada era una fantasía.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de volver a intentarlo.

—Tweek, quiero volver a verte —dijo nuevamente con firmeza en la voz— No pude agradecerte por salvarme la vida antes...

La serenidad del océano solo estimulaba su agotamiento, parpadeaba con cansancio, pero sujetando con firmeza el cordón del motor para no perder el control.

Decidió sentarse por completo, no podía más con el sueño. Lo intentaría al día siguiente.

—¡Oye chico! —Craig dejó de dormitar para ver al último barco de esa noche. Un hombre mayor de barba grisácea le apuntaba con una lámpara de mano a la cara— ¡Ya son casi las tres de la madrugada, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa! ¡No hay peces!

Se levantó con torpeza, una de sus piernas seguía adormecida. Mordió sus labios antes de hablar, midiendo bien lo que diría para no revelar nada de más, todavía entrecerrando los ojos por la luz.

—¿N-no han visto nada, seguros?

El hombre hizo una mueca con la boca, dejó de alumbrarle la cara y se cruzó de brazos.

—Já, este mar está más vacío que mi casa y yo soy viudo, muchacho. Estamos en el fin del mundo pero aún busco por un mísero pez para sentir que todavía estamos en el inicio de la extinción. Después de los peces seguimos nosotros y no hay ninguno por aquí.

Craig asintió ante sus palabras, tragando duro. Siempre hablan del fin del mundo, pero eso nunca llegaba. Sería demasiada mala suerte (la cuál ya tenía), si tuviera que vivirlo.

Se volvió a sentar y le sonrió al hombre que ni siquiera lo miraba ahora.

—Gracias por informarme, pero creo que estaré un poco más de tiempo aquí.

—Claro, adiós —El hombre sacudió la mano restandole importancia a sus palabras y su barco se comenzó a alejar.

Ahora el mar realmente estaba en soledad.

Dejó salir una exhalación, tiritando se abrazó a sí mismo y miró la luna menguante cubierta por las nubes negras. Al menos hablar con el señor lo había despertado otra vez.

Apoyó sus brazos por los bordes del barco y miró fijamente el mar que se extendía frente a él. Era inquietante tanto silencio interrumpido por pensamientos pesimistas. Pero un leve brillo en el fondo del océano llamó su atención antes de lamentarse.

Fue efímero e instantáneo. Tal como apareció se fue, se volvió a repetir, apenas podía observarlo.

Entonces se volvió más grande con el paso de los minutos, en un azul fluorescente sobresaliendo en las penumbras del océano nocturno. Brillaba y se apagaba, brillaba y se apagaba.

Brilló una última vez y se apagó sin volver a encender.

Craig ahora tocó el agua con la punta de sus dedos esperando que volviera a brillar, pero el bote primero se sacudió. Casi perdió el equilibrio, retrocedió y se metió al bote con una caída. Detrás, en su espalda sintió humedad y con un brinco del susto volteó el rostro tomando su literna. Alumbró temblando y vio un rostro humano empapado, dejando un charco de agua bajo él, ahora con los ojos cerrados también.

Desvió la luz al percatarse y este abrió ligeramente los ojos como respuesta. Estaba sonriendo y sus pupilas las reconocería donde fuera.

—Tweek —llamó. Y el rubio solo ensanchó su sonrisa enchinando los ojos.

—Todavía me recuerdas —la voz terciopelada acaricio sus oídos como sustancia adictiva. Demasiado dulce y suave, imposible de olvidar, de confundir.

Tweek subió medio cuerpo al bote, teniendo dificultades con su cola, así que Craig le ayudó tomándolo en sus manos sin lograr hacer gran diferencia. Vio a la aleta chapoteando, por lo que se acercó y la agarró para meterla al barco, dejando que el cuerpo de Tweek pudiera acomodarse entre las maderas.

—Uff, gracias. Nunca había estado sobre uno de estos antes.

Tweek agarró lo primero que encontró en el suelo para inspeccionar. Pasó la lengua por sus labios en silencio y levantó el frasco que contenía un líquido oscuro, el cual se aclaraba un poco con la luz de la luna. Lo sacudió curioso y miró al chico enmudecido al lado, soltó una pequeña risa ante su cara.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al tiempo que intentaba abrirlo.

—Es café frío y... Viejo, no recuerdo haber traído eso —Craig lo detuvo colocando sus manos sobre las del contrario. Eran frías y delgadas, las escamas le daban una sensación resbaladiza y nueva. Dejó de lado ese pensamiento y se concentró en mirarle a los ojos— Yo no pude agradecerte antes... Me salvaste la vida.

El rubio asintió como respuesta soltando el frasco, alejándose del tacto y revisando ahora en su mochila.

Craig se conformó con solo ver lo que hacía sin tener idea de que más hacer. Levantó la vista, realmente el mar estaba solitario y el frío no lo había hecho parar de temblar, Tweek también parecía afectado aunque dudaba que eso fuera un problema para él, en cambio Craig estaba seguro que se enfermaría en los siguientes días.

—¡Ah! —Después de un rato, Tweek sacó una pequeña cadena dorada de su mochila— S-siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿Qué es esto?

—Ese es mi collar, mi madre me lo dio.

Tweek no podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía una pequeña joya blanca enmarcada que se decoraba como sortija. Y en realidad esa joya le parecía demasiado bonita, no sabía que podían tener una forma ovalada y plana.

—Es diferente a los que he visto antes —aseguró— Me gusta, me lo voy a quedar.

—No puedes, es mío.

—Ahora ya no. Es mío —Tweek entonces se lo colocó en el cuello y sonrió al verlo colgar sobre su pecho.

En cambio, Craig frunció el ceño con molestia y se estiró para intentar quitárselo. Su mano solo se cerró en el aire cuando Tweek se percató y con una risa fuerte saltó del barco, haciendo que se mueva con violencia.

—¡Oye espera! ¡Dame eso, maldita sea!

Tweek negó.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué? —Ahora su asombro pasó a ser molestia.

Ese collar era un tesoro familiar y una sirena se lo robó. Si su madre le preguntaba que había pasado y respondía eso era seguro que lo tiraría por loco y lo castigaría por el resto de su vida. En conclusión, debía recuperarlo.

Pero ese chico era escurridizo y no parecía estar dispuesto a entregarlo. Luego Tweek siguió hablando.

—Si me dices tu nombre te traeré más de estás bolitas —El rubio elevó el collar y apuntó a la piedra blanca con el dedo.

Pero Craig no estaba muy convencido con que fuera real, incluso si le decía su nombre nada aseguraba volverlo a encontrar.

—Si te digo mi nombre, debes devolverme eso.

—Te daré otras y serán mucho más grandes que esta. Lo juro.

Cerró los ojos para no explotar y soltó un bufido antes de asentir.

Luego los abrió y le miró fijamente. Debía admitir que era precioso, todo él era cautivador, hipnótico. Así que creía entender que era obstinado y terco porque ningún otro humano que lo hubiese visto antes le negaba algo. Sabía que tarde o temprano, apenas se descuide podía recuperar el collar, le siguió el juego.

—Me llamo Craig Tucker.

Tweek abrió la boca con sorpresa y como acto seguido le sonrió con un ligero color cereza en las mejillas.

—Ngh, eres atractivo.

La mejor respuesta que pudo dar a eso fue desviar su vista hacia el mar.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Oh, apenas vine a explorar esta zona Mis padres me lo prohibieron porque hay humanos, pero el primero que conocí me regaló un collar.

—No te lo regalé y lo quiero de vuelta.

Tweek se sumergió más en el agua dejando solamente su rostro fuera, negó con la cabeza.

—Te daré más de estás, lo juro Craig. Solo dame unos días.

Realmente no confiaba en él, no cuando el regalo de su madre estaba de por medio. Y era realmente difícil decirle que no cuando lo miraba así, con sus ojos brillantes y exigentes, llenos de esperanza. Maldijo por dentro su debilidad y exhaló con fuerza rindiéndose.

—Bien, te lo daré solo si cumples tu palabra. Pero si me estás mintiendo, creeme que me pondré a bucear hasta encontrarte, incluso si muero en el intento.

Sonrió por su respuesta, Tweek se sentía feliz ahora y solo pudo observar su nuevo obsequio con una sonrisa. Aunque Craig se hallaba molesto por el robo, verlo emocionado era una nueva faceta descubierta que le impedía razonar con claridad.

La sirena asintió con la cabeza y volvió a salir del agua, colocó ambas manos en la madera del bote y con un impulso sacó su cuerpo hasta llegar al rostro de Craig. Entonces volvió a besarlo, solamente con un ligero toque de labios.

Craig se congeló en su sitio, observando el rostro tan cerca al suyo, con las pestañas adornando sus pómulos pecosos, sintiendo el contacto cálido, ligeramente mareado por la acción y con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando Tweek dejó caer su cuerpo al mar, agitando su mano en forma de despedida le dijo:

—Vuelve aquí en unos dos o tres días, yo también tendré un regalo para ti —El moreno solo alcanzó a tocar sus labios— Adiós Craig.

Después de eso se sumergió por completo y tal como llegó, desapareció. Dejándolo nuevamente solo en la tranquilidad del mar silencioso. Solamente logró razonar con volver a casa porque el frío era insoportable.

Le era increíble creer que una sirena lo había besado, otra vez.


End file.
